


The One You Love

by thatorangedrank



Category: Red vs. Blue, rvb - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pre-season 14, definitely some graphic violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatorangedrank/pseuds/thatorangedrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent California is the sweetest, most down to Earth, kick-ass girl he's ever met.</p>
<p>If only Wash could take a god damn hint.</p>
<p>Important: this was started before season 14 so anything in the season does not apply which sucks because I love the triplets :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poor Utah

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be really slow at first with short chapters, but it'll pick up.

It was just like any other day. Get dressed, train, eat, train, eat again, train again. Most days were pretty boring actually. Not to mention Maine’s never ending attempts to ask out Cali. Cali being short for California. California was one of the top agents on the Freelancer Project. While she wasn’t the best, she was in the top ten, the third to be exact. Currently she was sitting next to York, one of her closest friends on the program, at a table in the mess hall. He yawned as North, her other closest friend, sat down.

“Not much sleep, York?” North asked.

“Nooooo…” He said placing his head on the table.

Giving her a confusing look, California answered. “He’s just bored. Can’t say I blame him; not really anything happening today.” She rested her lightly freckled, delicate round face on the heel of her hand.

“You mean you didn’t hear?” North asked, swallowing a bite of his food.

York’s head barely raised. “What do you mean?” Cali wondered.

“It’s Utah. He used his equipment during training.”

Cali’s pale blue eyes widened as York’s head shot up. “You’re shitting me!” he exclaimed.

“What happened? Is he ok?” She asked.

“Don’t know.” North Shrugged. “But he was in pretty bad shape when they took him to Recovery.”

York frowned. “And so soon after Georgia too.” They all shuddered. Just then, Carolina walked over, taking the open seat next to North.

“What’s the news on Utah?” North asked.

“He didn’t make it.” They were silent for a few minutes. She took her helmet off, placing it on the table. “That’s what happens when idiots don’t obey orders.”

“Oh come on, Carolina.” Cali reasoned. “The guy just passed, lets treat him with some respect.” She pushed her light brown, medium length hair behind her ear.

“At least we’ll get the two new recruits soon.” York said looking on the upside, if there even was one.

“What do you mean?” North asked, pushing his tray away and leaning his elbows on the table.

“The director’s been putting off Georgia’s replacement for almost a month now because he can’t decide between two candidates to add to our team.” Cali answered.

“And now-” Carolina added, “-he can stop wasting time and just put them both in.”

And that was exactly what the Director did.

 


	2. Yes, Very Much Like Paint-balls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> California and North are just so lucky to help assess the new recruits' battle training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First long chapter (so sit down and get comfy), and I'm hoping the battle scenes aren't too boring.

Not one week after the loss of Agent Utah, the Freelancer Project gained two fresh, new members. Upon their arrival, California and North Dakota were asked to assess the new recruits in a training battle to determine their names. The process would not be available for any onlookers besides the Director and the Counselor.  Before they entered the training arena, they were able to meet the new Freelancers. North and Cali walked into the observation room, in full armor carrying their helmets, to see another young man and young woman standing, with no helmets on, next to the Director and the Counselor.

The girl had dark short hair with beautifully big eyes full of wonder and knowledge. The male had grey eyes that left no corner unobserved. His hair was… to say the least, a wild, blond mess. Her armor was brown while his was gray with yellow. At the sight of the Freelancers, the two stood at attention. North and California gave eachother a look of amusement. They stood and saluted the Director, quickly relaxing. “Agent California, Agent North Dakota, I’d like you to meet our new recruits.”

“Hi.” Cali said cheerily.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” North greeted with a smile.

The pair saluted. “Hello, Agents.” They returned to attention.

“Relax, Rookies.” North said. “We’ll be working together soon so might as well start acting like it.” The two relaxed as well, with some effort. North reached out his hand shaking with the young man first. “I’m North Dakota.” He restated. “Call me North.”

Cali gave her hand to the girl. “And I’m California, or Cali for short.” She smiled. They switched hands.

As North took the girl’s hand she relaxed. “I’m Connie, but I guess I won’t be for very much longer.” Connie gave a small smile.

“And I’m David.” The boy said, taking Cali’s hand. His grip was firm and unshaken, not like Connie’s. Cali got a good look into his grey eyes, he seemed much more relaxed than his partner. His eyes gave Cali a feeling she didn’t normally get. “It’s an honor to meet you both.” He greeted.

“Now that introductions are out of the way,” The Counselor interrupted, “we’ll let you get prepped for your training.”

“You indeed are allowed to use any weapon of choice that has been modified to something safer.” The Director added. “Even the guns have been loaded with paint.”

North and Cali discreetly cringed. “Paint?” David asked. “Like paintballs?”

“Well… not exactly like-” The Counselor attempted to warn.

“Yes, very much like paintballs.” The Director interrupted. “Now, please go to the floor below. Dismissed.” They saluted and left the observation room.

As they walked out, California quietly asked North, “Do you think we should warn them about the paint?”

“Think of it this way,” he answered, “what a better way to teach them to be prepared for any situation during battle. You never know how powerful your opponent's weapon is.” Cali nodded and took a glance behind her.

The two were also talking amongst themselves, seemingly already discussing their plan of action. “They seem dedicated.” She commented to North.

He took a glance for himself and let out a grin. “Seems like it. Let’s just hope they’re not to easy to take down eh?” He nudged her with his elbow and raised his eyebrows.

She nodded as they turned a corner. California and North put their helmets on just as they entered the training arena. They made their way over to their weapons table and began grabbing. Cali turned to take another look at the recruits. They were in the center of the room, helmets still off, gazing around with awe. She elbowed North, “You’d think they’d never seen a high-tech training arena for specialized soldiers before.” She joked.

He chuckled. “That’s ‘cause they haven’t, Cal. Hey!” He called over to them, grabbing their attention. He tapped his helmet. “Head gear is always required while in this room. Safety reasons.” They nodded and immediately put their helmets on, walking over to their table. The maze blocks were raised as they left the middle of the room. California and North returned to their weapons. “Whataya goin’ for?”

“Magnum.” She said, loading the guns. “You?”

“Sniper rifle.” He swung the large gun onto his back.

“Your favorite.” She stated with amusement. He let out a grunt to confirm it. “Whataya think they'll pick?”

“Judging by their handshakes, I’d say David is more comfortable with a gun. His hand wasn’t shaking at all.”

“While Connie’s was all over the place. She’s likely to favor close combat.”

“If that’s the case then I should go for Connie, close combat isn’t my specialty, but if I keep her at a distance I should be able to hold my own.”

California nodded. “And if I’m quick, which I  most certainly am, I should be able to get close enough to David to do a little damage.”

“Let’s just hope thats the case for both of us. I’d hate to lose to the new kids.”

“No lie.”

A robotic voice rang out from the intercom. “Battle-beginning-in... 30-seconds.”

“Thanks, Fillis!” They said in unison. The moved away from the table and watched it disappear under the floor.

“We should stay together until we find one.” Cali suggested. “Just so we’re going after the ones we picked.” They picked the center pillar and leaned against it, guns in hand.

“Sounds good.” North agreed. “Do we wanna go stealth mode? Or just charge in like idiots?”

“Let’s go with the non York-- Oh I mean the non idiot way of doing things and sneak in.” North let out a laugh. “And besides,” she added with a smile. “It might be fun to watch them pee their pants at the sight of us.”

“Round-one… Start!”

North peered out one end, Cali the other, “On my mark.” He whispered. “Mark.”

“Mark.”

They moved to the second row, now on different pillars, one away from each other. She pointed at him then at herself, signaling for them to look on either sides of their own pillars. He nodded. She held her fingers up. Three. Two. One. Mark. They spun and pointed their guns on the outside of the pillars, spinning the other way to check the inside. The met in the center once more. California pointed at herself once more, then up. North nodded, kneeling to give her a boost to peer over the pillar. She stepped into his cupped hands and felt herself being lifted up. She saw Connie on her right, David on her left. Each all the way at the end of the pillar maze.

North lowered her. “David left, Connie right. They’re going at the same pace all the way on each end of the maze.” She whispered.

“We should each hide on the second to last pillar on the left. Jump David and keep Connie at a distance.” He whispered. “Sync?”

“Sync.” They went left and silently waited to hear the heavy footsteps. Cali lifted her hand to keep North silent. Just as she heard David on step before the entrance to the pillar-way, she stepped out and flipped his gun, a shotgun, out of his hands.

“Whoa!” He yelled as he began defending himself. It didn’t do much use, she spun, elbowing him in the gut.

North had already been firing at Connie as she tried to get to him, missing, as she was fast. He finally hit her arm. She tripped as her armor locked on her. “David!”

California kept kicking, and punching, and expertly wailing on the poor boy. She reached for her gun as she tripped him, pressing her foot on his chest and shooting at his crotch. “Nonon-!” His armor locked as North and Cali walked back to their table.

“Round-one...Over… One-point… team-Agents… Zero-points… team-Rookie.”

“I think they know what the paint does now.”Cali smiled, reloading.

“Ya think?” North chuckled. “I wanna try my luck at David.”

“Fine by me.”

“Round-Two… Starting.”

“Let’s try what they did.” California whispered. North nodded as he took the end left and she took the end right. “But hug the pillar.” She added. He raised his hand to let her know he got it.

It didn’t take long to find them, they were in the center, back to back. They hadn’t seen the freelancers yet. North pointed at his gun and then at Cali’s. She nodded. He put his hand up. Three. Two. One. Mark. They spun out on the end and began firing into the center. It wasn’t even much of a fight that time. Before they knew it, the Rookies were welded together in the center of the arena.

“Round-two… Over… Two-points… team-Agents… zero-points… team-Rookie.”

“That went quick.” North commented as they met at the table.

During Round Three, California and North decided to split up to keep their opponents on their toes. California was near the upper left corner of the maze when she felt a weight jump onto her shoulders. She instantly did a backwards somersault to throw Connie off. She regained her balance while in a squat. As Connie stood, Cali raced forward and kicked her hard in the stomach, causing her to hit a pillar where she was shot and stuck to. She spun and replaced her gun. She heard other shots being fired and ran towards them.

Just as she arrived on the scene, she saw North getting shot and falling backwards, his armor locked. David spun around his shotgun firing, Cali ducked to the cover of the closest pillar, having to occasionally peek out to see if he was still there, but quickly pulling back on account of being shot at. She reached for her guns, holding one hand out to blindly shoot. She heard a clatter of armor, but found he had only ducked, and they entered shooting battle. It seemed to rage on forever, ducking and firing, ducking and firing. It was a while before they both ran out of ammo at the same time, throwing their guns and entering hand-to-hand combat. His skills had not improved from the first round. She still kicked his ass, but it wasn’t over until one of them shot the other. She was getting tired, and he was starting to return what she had dished out. It was then that she noticed North’s rifle on the floor. Kicking him hard in the gut, she made a break for it.

As she grabbed it, she felt him pick it up from behind her. She easily jumped through the space between his arms to be on the other side of the weapon. She spun around, hands still on the rifle, causing his arms to twist. “Ahh!” He groaned but didn’t let go. She jumped, using any leverage she could to swing under and kick him in the balls. He yelped but didn’t let go. They had a tug of war match between the gun until she finally tripped him by swinging her leg under his. This caused him to lose his grip on the gun and allow California to shoot him in the face.

“Round-three… Over… Agents-win. She dropped the gun and helped the kid up as his armor released. The maze lowered and she saw North and Connie stumbling up from different sides of the room.

David held out his hand. “Good fight.”

She smiled tiredly and shook it. “Yeah it was. Welcome to the Mother of Invention, Freelancer.” With that she turned, picked up the rifle and made her way back to North, her pale green and white armor hugging her curves just right.


	3. Crotch Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash sees what everyday life is like on the job.  
> ...  
> And some boobs too.

The next morning, during breakfast, York bombarded them with questions. “Ok so out of the two, who was the worst?”

“York, that’s horrible!” California nagged, placing her fork down on her plate. “They were both exceptionally good.”

York looked to North, seated next to Cali, who simply kept his mouth shut.  York rolled his eyes. “Ok fine who was better?”

North and Cali shared a look. “David.” They said in unison.

“David.” York repeated. “The kid who got shot in the balls?”

North nodded. “He was the only one to land a hit on either of us. Even if it was only once.”

“And he did defend himself moderately well. But I did manage to totally kick his ass.” She bragged.

“As is expected.” Carolina’s voice rose as she walked over to the table. “You’re number three in the program and were the top during the fight. “ Her helmet was on, showing she wouldn’t stay long. Behind her were David and Connie, their helmets removed.

“Oh hey guys.” California greeted giving a smile.

“How you two holding up after yesterday?” North asked.

David and Connie exchanged glances. David answered, his hand scratching the back of his head with an awkward smile. “Everything hurts.”

Connie’s head dropped. “No kidding.”

North let out a hefty laugh, “Well don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.”

York added himself “So what names did you two get? I’m York by the way.” He stood, reaching across the table to shake their hands. “Number two on the leaderboard. One right above Miss Cal here.”

“Oh! I got Connecticut.” Connie said, shaking his hand. “But I think I may just go by the state’s initials C.T.”

“And I got Washington.” David also shook his hand.

York grinned. “No shit. North, ya hear? Kid got Washington!”

“I heard him, York.” North said absentmindedly as he took a bite out of his breakfast.

York went out and around the table, slapping an arm around his shoulders. “You know they were saving that one for someone official or techy or some crap.”

“Weeeell I… Do like my computers.” He said with a grin.

“Boy, does he.” C.T. added. “He doesn’t have any security on his personal computer because he likes fixing viruses.”

He frowned. “Shut the fuck up, Connie.” She merely rolled her eyes.

York laughed. “Wow talk about a dork.” Grabbing his attention again, he added. “I like you, Agent Washington.” As he spoke, Washington stood a little taller.

“Well that’s good.” Carolina interrupted. “Because he’s your bunk mate in your room. He’s your responsibility, so teach him where to go and what to do.”

York instantly frowned. “Never mind I think you’re an asshole.” He pushed away going to sit back down leaving a stunned Washington.

“It’ll only be temporary, just until we get him a new room.” She explained. “South has to share her room with C.T. so you’re not alone.”

“Wait, you’re putting her in South’s room?”

“That’s right.”

“I mean no offence to North but ain't she just the tiniest bit bitchy to be havin’ a rookie bunking with her?”

North turned to glare at him. “I still find that offensive.”

“Why she like your girlfriend or something?” C.T. asked.

“Not even close.” Cali added grimly.

“Twin sister.” North explained.

Carolina interrupted again. “Those were the Director’s orders. Now, if you’ll excuse us.” Carolina left with C.T., introducing her to South who sat with Maine, and Wyoming across the hall.York patted the seat next to him, “C’mon on, crotch shot, sit here so you don’t look like some lost puppy.”

Washington sat next to him, “Crotch shot?” York let out a low whistle and pointed his thumb at Cali and North. Wash gave a horrified look, his face blushing. “You told him!?”

“Technically she did.” North said, brushing off his part of the blame.

“Thanks, North.” California sarcastically sneered.

“No problem, Cal.”

York’s hand clapped down on his shoulder. “Hey don’t worry, buddy, it’ll only last a couple months.”

Washington panicked. “A couple months!?!”

“At the very earliest.” He gave a wink and laughed.

Washington’s red face fell onto the table. “This is the worst first day ever. Of all time.”

Cal reached across the table to run her fingers through his messy blond hair, his head leaned into it slightly. “Don’t worry, Wash, it’ll get better as the day progresses I’m sure.”

His face exited the side to look up at her. “I hope so.”  

She gently smiled down at his eyes. “York, you do not have every woman under your spell.” Their attention was brought to North’s thin wearing patience.

“I’m not saying every girl, man. Just the ones I’ve slept with and the girls I’m going to sleep with.”

Cali sighed. “Pray tell, York, what make’s your intercoursel skills so irresistible?”

He raised his hands in a mocking shrug. “Girls like York’s fork.”

“Ahh!” Cali let out a disgusted noise; as did they all.

“What?”

“I’m done.” North said picking up his tray as he walked away

“Well it’s true!”

“Now its the worst first day ever.” Wash said as his head was still on the table.

“I mean you ought to see it!” York called after North. “It’s gargantuan!”

Wash’s eyes squeezed closed. “Of all time.” She had to agree with him on that one.

Later that night York was showing Wash the locker room and his locker. They entered the room at the exact moment to see California take off her training shirt, leaving her in a bra.

“Ah!” Washington yelled, turning to cover his eyes.

California rolled her eyes, “Let’s try and act like adults?”

York patted his back back. “Locker rooms are CO-ED. Best get used to chicks taking off their clothes and pray to God you don’t get a boner when it happens. ‘Cause that shit is awkward.”

Just as Wash was starting to turn around, Maine stepped in, his helmet under his arm. He looked down at the uncomfortable new agent. “Child.” He growled deeply.

As he passed them, York introduced them. “Wash, this is Maine, one of our best.”

Washington’s hand went out. “Hi, pleasure to meet you.”

Maine took one look at his hand and rolled his eyes, going to his locker next to California's. “Eh, don’t worry, man, he’s just kinda frightening beyond all comparison. C’mon, I’ll show you our room.”

As they left, Maine took one more glance at Wash, who was taking one more glance at California. Placing his helmet in his locker he looked down to speak to Cali. (She probably came up to his bicep, at least) “What a little princess. He needs a dress.” Maine sneered.

“Oh be nice to him, Maine.” Cali said, pushing her pants off, leaving her basically naked. “It’s his first day, so what if he’s a little stiff, at least he was trying to make your acquaintance.” Pants went on.

“That doesn't mean I want to be his.”

“Because that would demeanor from your tough-guy act right?” She grinned before frowning again. “You should’ve shaken his hand at least.”

He looked at her directly. “Let me ask one time.”

She stopped where she was, shirt in her hands. “Ugh.” She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Maine…”

“Just give me one chance?” She put her shirt on. “California please?”

“Maine, I’ve said no plenty times before, what makes you think I’ll say yes?” She said slightly irritated.

“But-”

“No!” She had lost her temper. “I will not go out with you! Not ever!” She stood nose to nose with him.

“Ahem.” She looked to the door where South and CT stood. She quickly reached down for her hair brush and stormed out. Once outside the door, she heard South say. “And that’s why smart people don’t flirt all the fucking time.” She took a deep breath and went to her room to sleep.


	4. She Lied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington overhears a conversation, and York's a douche.

Wash lay on the floor with the blanket only big enough to cover him up to his mid chest. His arms were behind his head, relaxing. York gave out a snort from the bed. Washington’s eyes flicked over to his “bunk-mate”, his brows knitted together. It was 2 and York was the loudest sleeper Wash had ever encountered, and he had grown up sharing a room with two older brothers. Washington turned, folding the pillow over his ears in an attempt to block it out. No luck was guaranteed, in fact he got excessively louder.  Wash jolted up, poised to throw the pillow at him (as he had done with his brothers), but he stopped realizing he would have to deal with an angry, sleepy York and he probably wouldn’t get his pillow back. He finally set it down and got up, if he wasn’t going to sleep he might as well get something to drink.

He made his way to the coffee room. As he approached it, he heard angry hushed voices. He got closer and heard a conversation between two women; go figure. “You know he fights worse when he’s depressed!” Wash had a difficult time placing the voice before he realized it was Carolina’s.

“I don’t give a fucking shit!” He recognized California’s voice immediately. “I can’t help if he’s putting himself through hell, dead set on constant rejection!” He was ultimately surprised, he didn’t peg her for the type to lose her cool easily.

“Just fix it. It’s your problem.” Wash heard footsteps come towards him.

“My problem?!” Carolina paused to glare at him as she passed. He shrugged and made his way inside. “He’s the one who keeps-!” California paused, her face flushing. “Oh… Hey, Wash…”

Washington looked back at Carolina and then returned his gaze to Cali. “So who keeps asking you out?” He almost said with a grin.

She immediately untensed, dropping her hands to the side as she turned to have pour some coffee into a mug. “Oh, its just… Maine.”

“Maine? That super scary, super rude guy?” He laughed sarcastically. “Didn’t peg him as the romantic type.” He made his way to the cupboard and grabbed a mug.

“That’s because he’s actually not. One of the many reasons I refuse to go out with him.” She held up the coffee pot as if to silently ask if he wanted some.

“No thanks.” He put his mug under the faucet to get some water. His words jumbled into a big, long yawn as he said “It’ll just keep me awake longer.” He turned it off, turning and leaning against the counter, his eyes still on Cali.

“Day too exciting to get any sleep?” Cali was standing about three feet away from him, holding her mug by the inside, as if to keep warm.

“More like York is the loudest mother fucker I’ve ever had to sleep next to.” He took a big drink.

“Oh, you know I have some ear plugs? We can drop by my room and get them on the way back.” She suggested.

“Do you really? That sounds great, Cali, thank you.” His voice was filled with hope.

As they finished up, they made their way back, stopping at Cali’s door. “You can come in, I’m not entirely sure where they are.” He followed her in as she made her bed up sloppily for him to sit down. He liked her bedroom, even though it looked almost exactly like York's, it had a particular essence about that was just so… Cali. He liked the smell of it too, he couldn’t pin down the smell, but it was just so pure. He smiled and looked around. Her drawers were neat and orderly, no clothes remained on the floor (he thanked his lucky stars for that one), and her closet was closed as it should be. She was rummaging through her nightstand, bending over to look in the bottom drawer. His eyes were drawn to her bottom. Her butt was really nice, he’d first took notice of this fact when she had walked away after she and North had won the training exercise. He didn’t exactly get a boner from it, no. It was just pleasing to look at. All round and plump. She suddenly stood up and turned, something in her hands. “Ok, here we go.” She held it out to him. He took it and stood.

“Wow thank you, Cali.” He said with a smile.

She winked and smiled back. “Don’t mention it.” She led him to the door, where they were saying goodnight when Maine walked up.

Wash noticed an immediate mood change in Cali. Feeling uneasy, he took a half step away from them.

Maine’s hand went up to his neck, rubbing the back of it awkwardly. “Carolina said…” Holy deep voice, Wash thought. “You wanted to talk to me…?”

Not blinking, California said cleary. “She lied.” She turned to Washington, “I hope you get some sleep, Wash, goodnight.” She shot one more glare at Maine before slamming the door in his face.

Wash felt Maine’s evil stare on him. He uneasily waved with the box of earplugs. “Ah-um… G-goodnight, Maine…”

Hesitantly, Maine stuck his hand out. Seeing he was giving him a chance, Wash took his hand, shaking it. “Goodnight, Agent Washington.” He released his hand and walked away.

**Wash nodded, turning back to go to York’s. He was happy to say he got an ok night’s rest.**


	5. Bambi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash encounters Connie too early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda short because I didn't really wanna type out a detailed fight... maybe later.

“FUCK!” Washington yelled as he was slammed to the floor by York. It was 7 a.m. and they had been training for about an hour. Washington rolled over onto his stomach and got on all fours to stand back up. He didn’t get very far until York, grabbed him by the collar of him armor, and pulled him back up.

“C'mon, Bambi, get up.” York placed him on his feet, brushing the dust off his shoulders. “It wasn’t that bad, shake it off.”

“You weren’t on the receiving end!” Washington protested.

“Yeah and there’s a reason for that. Now.” York raised his arms, combat ready. “Put up your dukes, remember we ain’t leavin’ here until you knock me on my ass.”

“But I’m huuungrrryyyyyyy…..” Wash whined, sounding as if he were nearly in tears.

“Dude, stop crying like a little bitch and fight me.”

“Your student giving you trouble, Yuck?” The men turned to find South Dakota and C.T. entering the room. “If my girl talked to me like that, I’d make her drop and do 20 right then and there.”

York’s tone changed slightly. “Well if it isn’t the she-devil herself!” He dropped his hands and walked over slowly. “That’s the difference between me and you, I’m not an asshole.”

Wash waved slightly. “Hey, Connie!”

C.T. stayed as she was “Good morning, Agent Washington.” her voice was slightly hostile. “And my name is C.T.”

Washington stood a moment before responding. “You don’t have to be so formal, we’re still friends, Con-”

“It’s. C.T.” Her voice even more irritable.

Her bad mood was rubbing off onto Wash. “Who shoved the stick up your tiny ass?”

York and South instantly went quiet to watch the show. C.T. scoffed “No one. I just like to stay professional.”

“Oh so you mean you shoved it up your own ass? Is that some new weird way of getting off?”

“Wha-!?” She didn’t need to have her helmet off to see her face was bright red. “Listen here, asshole! First of all I was trying to keep professional and you took it the wrong way! Second of all you pushed it way far into the point of immaturity. And third of all my ass is not that small.” She had taken three steps closer to him with each point made.

“First of all-” he said mocking her, taking a step forward. “ Being professional has nothing to do with being a bitch to everyone. Second of all you are just as immature as I am. And third of all-” He was nose to nose with her (more like helmet to helmet), staring  down at her. “Remember how we used to date?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I would know how big your ass is.” She gasped and he leaned down to loudly whisper, “It’s small.”

“Oh you son of a-” Her fist reached back and punched him in the shoulder.

He stumbled backwards, nursing his shoulder. “Ah! FUCK, Connie…”

They heard a loud clap and turned to see York grabbing their attention. “Alright, kids, simmer down.” He walked forward and placed an arm around Washington’s shoulders. “So here’s the deal. You kick her ass-” He gestured to C.T. “-and I’ll let you have breakfast. Ok, buddy?”

“Don’t patronize me.”

“Hey, South! That sound good to you?” York, ignoring Wash, asked.

“Sound’s good to me.” She shrugged, a hand on her hip. “If she loses to that poor bastard she’s got some problems.”

**Least to say…Wash didn't get breakfast that day.**


	6. Carnal Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When California attempts to help Wash out with his hand to hand combat it all goes to shit so fast.

It was a little past 1 p.m. when California decided to drop by and check on York and Washington’s training. It was fairly pathetic to say the least. She watched him eat dirt at least ten times in three minutes. That being said, it wasn’t like York was offering any constructive criticism to the poor baby. She turned her head when she heard steps behind her. “Oh hey, North.” She greeted as he walked up to stand beside her right side, also gazing down at the training. “What brings you up here?”

“I heard York was holding Wash in training and I came to check it out. It seems you had the same idea?” He asked with the slight tone of interest.

Cali nodded. “Yeah, it’s…. quite the spectacle.”

“York is a bad teacher.” North stated bluntly.

She let out an amused, “Ha!” before giggling slightly. “Yeah he is.”

“Why don’t you go down there?” North asked. “York is probably hungry, and you have more patience when it comes to helping others out.” She gave him a side glance, cocking her eyebrows with an expression that told him she didn’t believe him. He shrugged, “It’s true.” He started backing up towards the door. “Besides, something tells me that you and Wash are going to be close friends. And if there’s one thing I know about you, it’s that you like having friends.” He turned around and walked out the door.

She stared after him and then glanced at the floor before looking back up to watch them. She took in a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. “Those idiots…” She shook her head and walked out the door, arriving to the training room. She kept her helmet off as she stood in the doorway.

“No, no, no, asshole, get up!” York was getting irritated as he heaved him up and tossing him to his feet. “Again!”

“Dude, I’m hungry! I didn’t get breakfast, can we just take a lunch break?” Wash said, letting his arms fall to his sides.

“I didn’t get breakfast either, so stop your whining.” York’s arms went up and he was about to hit him again.

“York!” California called out just as he reared his arm back.

The men’s attention went from each other to the doorway. “Keep practicing your punches.” York said as he let his arms fall to his sides and he jogged over to the girl, taking his helmet off as he reached the door. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“How long have you guys been at this?” She asked, concerned.

“Since 6 this morning. Why?” His tone was irritated.

“Why don’t you go get some lunch or something?” He gave her an unwavering, grumpy glare. “No, I mean it. You’re hungry and I can watch after him for you.”

“You just wanna stare at his cod piece.” He said with blunt amusement.

Her face exploded with color. “I do not! You’re disgusting. So yes or no?”

A smirk reached his lips and he folded his arms. “As it turns out I’m really not that hungry.” As if on cue, his stomach let out a loud growl and the smirk fell. He turned to face the training room. “Wash!” He yelled. “I’m gonna go get some grub, keep up the good work!” He laughed as Washington let out a plethora of groans and curses. “Just don’t make out with him alright?” He said to Cali before turning to walk away.

“As if!” She called out to him. She rolled her eyes as she looked at the frustrated Wash. She placed her green helmet on, walking over to him. As she arrived he was still cursing at York.

“That dick, mother-fucking, cock-biting, shit lord, anal revolting-”

“Ok, stop.” California said, her hand also giving him the signal to stop. “You’re acting like a five year old.”

“But he-!” He pointed at the empty door, shutting his mouth.

Her hands went to her hips. “You were about to say ‘He started it.’ weren’t you?”

“N-... yeah…” His head dropped with his limbs. Cali grinned under her helmet, her hand left her hip to gently shove him in the shoulder. He lost his balance and took two steps backwards. “Hey!”

“Show me your battle stance.” She ignored, circling him.

“My… Battle stance?” He questioned. She shoved in between his shoulder blades, pushing him forwards.

“If you don’t you’re just gonna keep getting pushed around. You don’t want to be beat up by the same girl twice; do you, _Crotch-Shot_?” She shoved him sideways.

He let out an irritated breath. “No.” Dragging out the ‘O’ as she pushed him again.

“Then get in your stance.” He half-heartedly put his hands up to guard his chest, kneeling a little, hunching his shoulders slightly. She shoved him in the other direction. “Terrible. Try again.”

“And how, _exactly_ , would you like me to improve?!” He was clearly getting tired of being told he was terrible.

She stopped in front of him. “Wash, what gun are you most comfortable using?”

“What?” He asked, caught off guard.

“Are you deaf? Answer the question.” She didn’t wait for him to respond to her first question.

He shrugged. “I dunno… A battle rifle?-”

“Pretend you’re holding one.”

“A battle rifle?”

“No, a dildo. Yes, a battle rifle!” He let out a sigh and held his imaginary rifle. His legs spread slightly, and his arms were raised to his eye level. She walked around him, analyzing him. Her foot kicked his legs further apart. “Spread ‘em.” She walked in front of him, moving his left arm so it was closer to his body, and lowering his right arm. “Fist your hands.” He did without questioning. She stopped to look at him, her hands on her cocked hips. “Do you feel solid?”

“Excuse me?” He asked seriously.

“Do you feel like you could be pushed over easily?”

“Not _as_ easily.”

“Make it so.” His knees bent, making him squat. “You feel good?” He nodded. She walked forward and shoved him harder. His left foot took a step back to balance him but quickly regained its first home. Cali nodded. “Better. Much better.” Before he could respond, her fist lashed out, gutting him. He fell backwards onto the ground, holding his stomach while groaning. “But no matter how well your stance is, it won’t do jack shit if you don’t defend yourself.” She said with a smile in her voice.

“You suck. York sucks. You all suck.” He crawled onto his hands and knees, trying to get up.

“Awww…. Poor baby!” She laughed, helping him up. “Show me your stance again.” He nodded, almost copying his first battle stance. She shook her head. “You aren't low enough.”

“Well what do you want me to do? Kiss the ground?” He said sarcastically.

“If that’s what it takes, but I’m guessing you’ve kissed the ground enough today.” He didn’t even bother to respond, just squatted lower. “Now when I punch, I want you to use your hand and deflect my arm to the side.” He nodded and she reared back hit him again. He managed to grab her fist but it didn’t stop the force of her body. It ended up with him shaking his hand out, attempting to make it feel better.

“OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” He cried.

“I told you to deflect it not catch it!” She hadn’t even hit him all that hard. “Alright! I’m gonna punch you with all my power. If you don’t deflect it this time you are probably going to get seriously hurt. Got it?”

He nodded, getting back into position. “Yeah, yeah, I got it.”

“Here I go.” She warned. California’s arm whipped back and aimed right for his face. Washington managed to move her arm…. But…. When he grabbed her wrist…. He accidentally moved her fist… To his dick…

He collapsed to his knees, still holding her wrist; his grip tightening in pain. “Oh fuck, Wash! Are you ok???” He made a squeaking noise. “Did your armor lock up? What’s wrong??”

In a very high voice he responded. “I… Can’t… Move…”

“Cali? Wash?” California’s head turned to see both North and York staring at the two of them from the doorway.

“Dammit, California, I said no hanky-panky!” York yelled in amusement.

She was about to make a fantastic comeback that the writer thought out with very careful wit and hilarity, but Agent Washington collapsed, finally releasing her wrist, onto the ground like a sack of potatoes, before the writer could show you how vast her vocabulary and imagination really was.

“Oh my fuck! Wash are you ok???” She knelt down as he began to curl into a ball clutching onto his… well… his balls.

Suddenly North Dakota and York were by her side. “What did you do, turn his left nut inside out?” The tall blond man asked.

“Both-of-them!” Wash let out in a very fast, high-pitched whisper.

York sucked in air through gritted teeth, making a face of discomfort. “Man, Cal, what is it with you and this man’s carnal treasure?”

“It’s difficult to miss?” It slipped out before she could stop it and they all shut the fuck up to stare at her. She stared at the ground for a while before deciding, in a very disappointed-in-herself tone, “I’m gonna go get a pack of ice for your ballsack…” And with that she stood and walked out of the training room.

**  
  
  
**

Washington watched her walk away and as she left York spoke directly to North Dakota. “Told you she has a thing for him.”

“She has a thing for me?” Wash’s voice attempted to return but not quite.

North’s head snapped down. “No. Shut up. Don’t repeat that or Maine’ll have your head.”

**“An’ he don’t mean the one on your shoulders either.”**


	7. Have Fun

The armored foot lashed forward, attempting to hit Agent Washington in the face. He sidestepped, missing the foot, and bringing his heavy elbow down on it. Agent California’s leg shot to the ground. She managed to get enough traction on it to swing herself around and elbow him in the temple of his helmet, knocking him to the side. His balance lost, he stumbled around for a moment before he felt a weight on his shoulders, forcing him to fall backwards. As he fell the weight vanished and he managed to place his hands behind his head, standing on them and kicking California in the process. As he lept to his feet he was kicked at his center with two feet and was forced onto the ground. He saw California land perfectly, as she had previously been in the air. She rushed forward at incredible speed as he tried to get up, placing her boot on his chest and forcing him back onto the ground.

He let himself go limp in defeat. “All right. You win.” He sounded out of breath as she stepped off of him.

“You’ve gotten a lot better.” She reassured him, reaching down and pulling him up. “The last three weeks have been good for you.”

He scoffed then said, “I can’t even last five minutes against you.”

She began leading him out of the training room, taking her helmet off as they passed through the door. “And you likely never will, I am in the top three, don’t forget.” As California fixed her hair, Wash took his helmet off, not even trying to fix his hair, knowing it was completely out of control. “Did you hear that C.T. failed her first mission?” She asked as they entered the locker room, placing their helmets in their lockers. Her’s was one to the left and across the room. He noticed her starting to take her chest peice off and looked away, starting to take his off.

“Uh- yeah…” He let out a sigh of discomfort.

“Did she talk to you about it?” Cali asked.

“Nope.” After receiving a confused glance, he elaborated. “She’s one of those prideful people who just refuses to talk to people if she screws up.” He removed his sweaty undershirt.

“Ah I see… Maine is the same way.” He heard the sound of her clothes hitting the floor. “So are you and C.T. close?”

“Yeah. Well… Kinda. I mean we used to be really close.” He began pulling his sweat pants up over his gray briefs.

“How close?” He heard her brushing her hair and assumed it was safe to turn around. And it was. Well… Kinda… She was wearing jeans and a bra.

He turned completely around, fixing his t-shirt before he put it on. “Well I mean, we used to date, for two weeks maybe. But she’s always been a pretty close friend of mine but uh… Yeah not so much anymore.” His head popped through his shirt just in time to see her put on her’s.

Her hands were placed on her hips as she looked at him with slight amusement. “Yeah-” She said. “-that sounds almost exactly like me and Maine. Minus the dating part of course.” She closed up her locker and began walking out, Wash following her.

“Well, right, of course.” There was a beat of silence as they walked toward the mess hall. “You and Maine used to be close?” She let an irritated sigh. “No. It’s ok, you don’t have to tell me.” He put his hands up in defence.

“No, it’s fine, Wash.” She gave him a sidewards grin. Looking forward again she said, “He arrived around the same time that I did and we just kinda hung out. This was before I really got to know York and North that is.  And he was… basically my best friend. I never saw him as anyone more than that though… He, however, has been asking me out for the past year and has pretty much ruined any and all chance to be my friend again.”

Washington’s voice lowered a bit. “I’m sorry to hear about that.”

California shrugged, a smile on her face. “Eh. It’s fine. It’s really not that big of a deal. He’s just a bit of a nuisance now. But-” They stopped in front of the mess hall door. “-you should talk to C.T., you don’t want her to become your nuisance.”

He nodded, looking her into her sea blue eyes. Her eyes suddenly drifted upwards and she began to giggle. “What?” He asked.

Her hand went to his hair, flattening it as much as she could. “You look like you just jumped out of a pelican.”

After a minute (or two), They walked through the doors to find North holding York in a headlock and everyone else yelling “Kick his ass!” “Fight! Fight!” “Go, North!” As Wash and Cali got closer they heard the two men talking.

“Take it back, York.” Even though he was basically strangling the shorter man, he still had the same calm voice.

“Never, Man.” York’s voice sounded strained. A weak hand raised up in a fist to the air. “I’ll never break!” There was suddenly a rise in the roaring from those who were rooting for York.

Wash was about to start cheering for North but he felt California start to push her way up the front and decided it probably wasn’t the best idea. He followed close behind her until they hit the edge of the crowd where he stayed as she walked up to the men.

“North.” She spoke. He looked up at her as if York wasn’t trying to squirm away from him. “Whatcha doin’ there?” She put her hands behind her back as she spoke to him as if you would speak to a child.

“Oh I’m just having a pleasant conversation with our friend York here.” A plethora of curses came flying out of York’s mouth.

“About what?”

“About how he shouldn’t rate our teammate's asses.”

“Does Carolina know?”

“Yup.”

**“Have fun.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the wait! I've just been dealing with a lot of family crap ya know? Anyways, I should be getting back on track soon :)


	8. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Its been forever, I know it has... I'm really sorry but to keep it short, I've had the most crazy two years of my life and I finally have time to focus on my stories.

 

Agent California was currently smashing a man’s face in.

She held his face against the concrete, bending his arm so far back that it broke.

“Yikes. That looks like it hurts.” Wyoming’s stupid voice rang out.

The man let out a painful yowl as if to confirm Wyoming’s suspicions.

“It wouldn’t be so bad if he would just tell us what we need to know…” South growled through her helmet. “Alright, California, you’ve had your fun, let me have a go at ‘em.” California just scoffed and continued harming the man.”Cal, I said move the fuck over.”

“Oh I heard you.” Cali said light heartedly.

“So…?”

“So fuck off.”

“I’M SORRY WHAT??”

“Ladies, please focus on the situation at hand.” Wyoming said, trying to defuse South. 

The man beneath California groaned. “You three aren’t much of a team are you?”

Cali bent his arm further. “Shut up. Where are the headquarters for this silly, little rebellion.”

“Haha… I wouldn’t call it a ‘little’ rebellion…”

Wyoming’s interest peaked. “What is that supposed to mean?”

They suddenly all got an incoming message from Maine and Washington. “Get out, there’s more guards coming.”

“Yeah like, a ton of them. Please hurry.”

“What?” The Brit said.

“We can still get information out of him.” California spoke urgently to the man. “Speak!” 

He merely laughed. South pulled out her gun. “Oh we don’t have time for this…!” She aimed at the man.

“No wait!” Cali yelled.

“Please no!” Screeched the man.

A shot rang out, blood gushing from his head.

California threw him, angrily standing to confront the blonde. “What the hell?!?” But South Dakota was already on the move and Wyoming was pushing California into a run. They rounded a corner, immediately coming across a shit ton of guards.

“Back back back!!” Wyoming yelled out, the three of them turning heel and heading the other direction, catching sight of even more guards. 

California looked around. “Window!” She yelled.

They made a mad dash, crashing through a glass pane 7 stories tall. 

The moment she made contact with the ground, California rolled up from it and pressed herself to the back of an upturned jeep. Bullets were being fired from all directions as she attempted to cover.

“Grenade!” Someone yelled, causing the green freelancer to look over at the tumbling ball. She ran away from it, trying to grasp her bearings when a hand grabbed her arm and yanked her to the ground. They rolled on top of her and covered their head as the explosion went off. 

Her ears were still ringing but she recognized the blue armor. “Thanks, Florida…” she breathed. 

“You okay?” He asked, starting to get off of her. She nodded, still a little shaky as she propped herself up on an arm. He nodded and stood, reaching down and helping her back up for them to promptly take cover again, unable to find any openings to return fire.

“We need to evacuate this place NOW!!” Washington yelled over the communication.

“Not without that intel!” South Dakota yelled back. “We’ll take a hostage!”

“We HAD a hostage!” California fumed.

“We’re completely outnumbered and outmatched;” Wyoming said, “it'll be a miracle if we even escape in one piece.”

Florida added, “I'd hate to be the negative Nancy here, guys, but we lost. We need to go.”

“Maine’s already gone back for the airship, it's five against one, South.” Washington sounded out of breath. “We’re leaving. With or without you.”

The sound of the ship ‘wrurring’ was heard over the radio. “Florida, California, we’re headed to you first,” Maine said. 

“No good!” She said back, “we’re completely cornered over here!”

“Get the others first,” Florida confirmed, “if the ship takes excessive amounts of damage we’re as good as dead.”

Maine let out a sigh. “Affirmative.”

“Just hang in there as long as possible!” Wyoming said. “We’ll provide you cover from the ship so you can return safely.”

“I don't think safe is an option anymore!” South yelled, an explosion happening right after. “What the fuck was that?!” 

Wash’s gasping voice came on the receiver. “I almost got hit by a car!!!”

“I shot it,” Maine said, “Wyoming, South, on our way to you.”

Another grenade dropped in front of Flowers and Cali. “Shit!” She reached forward and grabbed it, ignoring the, “No!” from the blue freelancer. She turned around and threw it back, ducking just in time so she didn't see it explode. 

Butch laughed nervously next to her. “Oh my god we’re going to die!” 

“Give us just a bit more!” Wyoming said, “We’re on our way.”

“We don't /have/ a bit more!” California yelled as the bullets became deafening. It was so loud, she could barely think. She felt like she could barely see anymore.

She felt her arm being shaken by Florida and she looked up at him dazedly. “Let's go!” He yelled as the ship started to drop down, the noise getting so much louder.

Cali hauled herself up, ready to sprint towards the safety and quietness of the ship. Everything was in slow motion to her, she couldn't handle it. She saw the open hatch, all of her comrades shooting at enemies she couldn't see. Flowers was practically dragging her to the ship, tossing her in before jumping in himself. The door closed but the sound of metal being berated with bullets still existed for about five seconds.

A hand clapped on her arm and she looked up slowly, seeing Wash’s helmet. “We’re safe now. Are you hurt? You were limping.”

“W-was I…? She rasped, flinching at the volume of his voice. “I… you're so… /loud/…”

He tilted his head a little. “Huh…? What are you-?”

“Son of a bitch!” South yelled, kicking a seat and causing California to wince hard. “I can't fucking believe this!!”

“South, please…” Cali begged, “quiet… you're so-”

“Oh fuck you!!” She yelled, getting in her face. “If you had just let me take care of the interrogation in the first place then-!”

“Back off, South Dakota!” Washington snapped and pushed her away. “She's hurt and-!”

“So loud!!” California started to whine, grabbing everyone’s attention. “I can't think!!! It's so loud!!!!” She felt dizzy even though she was on the ground. She dry heaved twice before someone took her helmet off. As she took in a breath of fresh air, she vomited onto the ground, vision becoming all blue specks before she lost consciousness.


End file.
